


Sleep situation [Dick G. x male!reader]

by cry_of_the_sparrow



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cry_of_the_sparrow/pseuds/cry_of_the_sparrow
Summary: An oddly quiet night leads to Dick crashing into your apartment and the two of you later arguing of where you should sleep.





	Sleep situation [Dick G. x male!reader]

**Author's Note:**

> hgjhg so this was something I typed up rather quickly, so bare with me, and I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes.

Oddly, like extremely oddly, the night was soundless in Bludhaven. No distant screaming, no police sirens, nothing. Just complete utter silence with the exception of some damn, pesky little crickets. 

[Y/N], scarily enough, had somehow fallen sound asleep in his bedroom, with the window open. Everyone else in the damn city was probably up, all jumpy and patiently awaiting the big bang that would suddenly be overrun with crime again. Clearly not him though, [Y/N] had only wanted to drink himself to sleep after the long day, which he had for your information.

Unfortunately, no matter the situation, he was an extremely light sleeper. So the almost silent steps out and about had easily awoken his aching mind. [Y/N] groaned softly into his pillow, groggily turning over to squint at the alarm clock atop the nightstand. 

“Three forty-seven,” he grumbled lowly, dragging a hand down his face as a poor attempt to get rid of the frown that had made it there. “Perfect hour to murder somebody,” he’d hissed softly, directing his words to the horrible neighbors next door. 

Another, much louder, crash and stream of curses came from the living room had told him that the usual noisy neighbors weren’t the problem. It was the moron who had decided to rob [Y/N]’s apartment. That was one hell of a mistake. 

Now that he was more awake, [Y/N] had quickly and silently gotten off the comforts of his bed. Reaching a hand under the bed to grab the old bat he’d used for softball, he’d then cautiously walked over to peek his head through the door. 

Mumbles of a foreign language could be heard as [Y/N] squinted his eyes at the shadowed figure moving about his apartment. 

Tightening his grip on the bat, he’d slipped out of the room to surprise attack his special guest, his mind still waking up a bit as he crept closer to the cursing intruder. The mentioned intruder’s back still to [Y/N] as he’d snuck closer towards them, but they had turned around when [Y/N] had raised their bat to strike. 

“Oh, hey, so I can expla–“ the intruder had been cut off as [Y/N] had swung his bat full force into their abdomen, releasing a loud grunt of pain as they doubled over. 

“What the hell are you doing in my apartment?” He’d demanded loudly, raising the bat up again in case he needed to swing again. 

“Man, I thought you were kidding when you said you played softball,” they’d choked out with a painful chuckle. 

[Y/N] had faltered, immediately recognizing their voice once he’d actually listened to it. He’d lowered the bat with an internal groan, and once again dragging a hand down his face for the second time that night.

“Dick, what are you doing here?” He sighed, setting the bat down against the kitchen island and walking over to flip a switch on. Light suddenly consuming most of the darkness that had been there, and replacing it with its own brightness. 

He’d winced slightly at the sudden change in light, his eyes so use to the dark. Once his eyes did adjust, they landed on the black and blue vigilante who was still holding his abdomen as he leaned most of his body weight on the kitchen island. 

[Y/N] had sighed at the state his friend was in. Running a hand through his [H/L] [H/C] locks, he’d walked over to the ebony to help Dick to his own bedroom. 

He’d swung Dicks arm across his shoulder, guilt swimming in the pit of his stomach as he realized he might’ve worsened the vigilantes injuries. 

“At least take me out before dragging me off to the bedroom,” Dick had chuckled as the two entered [Y/N]’s room, the said man grunting as he not so gently placed Dick on top of the thick blanket. The ebony had winced, lifting a hand to rub circles against his head while lazily taking hold of the clothes he was handed.

Unconsciously, [Y/N] had gone out of the bedroom to let him change from his suit and came back in with some Advil closed around his fist. A tired look as he gave them to the pained hero.

“Thanks,” he had mumbled in response, now dressed and more comfortable in a simple pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

[Y/N] had only rolled his eyes to the back of his head with a soft smile, gathering a pillow and blanket to head out to the couch so Dick could...do whatever in his bedroom. Just as long as he covered it up afterwards, but that’s assuming he’d actually do something in his bed. 

“You’re not going to sleep on the couch, are you?” 

He’d looked up at the sound of Dick’s voice, said man up against the headboard as he carefully watched [Y/N]. 

“Well, I’m not letting you sleep on it in your state,” he’d stated, grabbing an extra pillow, “especially after what happened last time,” he uttered the last part quietly, hoping the ebony hadn’t heard him. Except he’d had, loud and clear as the average Metropolis day. 

He’d leaned back against the headboard, groaning loudly and successfully catching his [H/C] haired friend’s attention. “It was one time-“

“Two times,” [Y/N] corrected, not even really looking up as he searched for something in his drawer. 

“Okay, so it was two times, no big deal,” He’d huffed. 

[Y/N] hissed as he bumped his hand against the corner of it, his mind going back to the memory of his couch that was ruined, and also had to be replaced, twice, in a matter of a single month. 

“Are you serious, not a big deal-“ he snapped his head over to look at Dick with a hard glare- “Dick, I had to replace a couch twice in one month.”

The ebony slightly shrunk from where he’d settled, mumbling some incoherent words under his breath. He almost appeared to be a child caught red handed attempted to steal a cookie out of the jar, except this child was stuck in the body of a gorgeous ebony haired man who had just taken hold of [Y/N]’s hand once he’d tried to leave the bedroom for the sweet comforts of the couch. 

“What,” [Y/N] had nearly whined out, he was tired and wanted sleep. “We’re both going to that baseball game tomorrow with your brothers, and I’m tired, just for-“

“I don’t want you to sleep on the couch, I’d feel bad.” Dick squeezed his hand. 

“Oh dear lord,” [Y/N] mumbled. “Where else would you like me to sleep, the roof?” He’d lightly snapped, allowing himself to be clumsily dragged back towards the, now, messily made bed. 

[Y/N] growled quietly as he was now sitting back on the edge of the bed, only left with a single pillow since he dropped the other on his journey back over. “I am this close to knocking your ass on the floor.”

Dick jut his bottom lip out, completely knowing [Y/N] would be unable to refuse or keep his eyes off him. “You wouldn’t.” 

With narrowed [E/C] eyes, he’d looked over at the ebony. “Wanna bet?” Silence was the only response he’d gotten, his brow raising as it continued until finally speaking up once again. “I didn’t think so.” [Y/N] smirked. He stood up again securing his grip on his pillow and blanket, to only be pulled back down again.

He glared at the ebony across him, “Dick.”

“C’mon, I feel bad you’re sleeping on the couch,” the ebony whined, [Y/N] only rolling his eyes as he sighed defeatedly.

Lightly shoving Dick over, he muttered some curse words beneath his breath, as he crawled back into the bed, of course though not without giving the ebony a glare for taking away his time to sleep with arguing. 

“You’re buying me a pretzel tomorrow,” he grumbled to Dick as he reached up to lazily shut the light off.

“Yeah, yeah.”

‿︵‿︵(ಥ﹏ಥ)‿︵‿︵

“You know,” Tim started from behind Jason, “we could just knock, right?” He’d said with a raised brow, watching as Jason was crouched down and picking at [Y/N]’s apartment door lock.

With a quiet click, Jason smiled triumphantly while standing back up and shoving the bobby pin he’d found only moments before and back in his pocket. He turned the knob and pushed the door open. 

“Right, Timbo,” he replied, “but where would the fun in that be?” He smirked, sweeping a hand and ruffling his white streaked locks as he entered the apartment, a reluctant Tim on his tail.

“He’s going to murder us,” the shorter mumbled as he gently shut the door until it clicked back shut, following a searching Jason for their friend. 

The two had silently walked further into the apartment until they were at [Y/N]’s closed and weirdly silent bedroom door. Tim and Jason sharing a look, the taller smirking mischievously. 

“Jason-“

Before Tim could even finish, Jason had already slammed the door open, startling the two men on the bed. 

“Rise and shine motherfu- oH!” Both Tim and Jason had stopped short at the doorway, Tim already whipping out his phone for blackmail before the two had separated from each other with wide tired eyes. The two of them speechless, not surprised, just speechless. 

[Y/N] had pulled himself away from the bed and slightly distanced himself from Dick, butterflies storming madly in his stomach as he stumbled from the thin bed sheets. “I swear it’s not what it looks like.” He frantically said while gesturing between him and the oldest ebony, Dick oddly quiet with a pink tint to his face. 

“I’m not gay my ass,” Jason muttered just quietly enough for only Tim to hear. It was pretty clear that neither [Y/N] or Dick would be hearing the end of this for as long as they damn breathe.


End file.
